Finally I Found You
by MissCandyLu
Summary: Rivaille y Petra son dos estudiantes universitarios que viven sus vidas separadamente, ellos no se conocen, pero por razones del destino se encuentran y reanudan la historia de amor que dejaron inconclusa hace miles de años atrás, recuperando todos sus recuerdos de cuando eran Sargento y soldado .. RIVETRA/LEMON (en lo que avanza la historia)/ EuriHan (ErwinxHanji) /REENCARNACION
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

_**Bueno mis sensuales lectores xD aquí les traigo otra historia Rivetra, salió de una imagen que vi y me pareció hermosa, así que ahí les va, espero les guste lo hago con mucho cariño para todos… :D**_

_**No tiendo a escribir prólogos, este es primero, es malo lo se, pero ahí esta.. es pequeño y luego el capitulo 1 :D Disfruten! :3**_

_**Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes escribo para entretener :3 (solo escribo una vez el disclaimer xD)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Prologo***_

Los caminos a los que nos lleva el destino, son tanto inciertos como sorpresivos y debemos estar preparados para enfrentar lo que venga, pero… ¿qué pasaría? si ya tienes un plan de vida establecido y de de repente ¿aparece alguien viene a complicarlo todo? Y no siendo aun suficiente, es alguien que según tu, es un "completo extraño", pero extrañamente ¿tienes sueños y sobre todo recuerdos de esa persona?

Así es como dos personas que al pasar de los siglos estuvieron separadas y el mismo destino que un día los separo, hoy quiere volver a unirlos, sin embargo como siempre los problemas se harán presentes ¿podrán lidiar con ellos y salir victoriosos? ¿o se dejaran se dejaran vencer por ellos perdiéndose el uno al otro una segunda vez?...

Esta es la historia de cómo Petra y Rivaille volvieron a encontrarse en sus otras vidas cumpliendo el juramento que un día se hicieron…

.

.

.

_**~Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo~**_

—Mi querida Petra estoy tan emocionado de que ya entres a la universidad…— suspiro con melancolía el señor Ral, mientras llevaba a su hija, a la nueva universidad donde de ahora en adelante estudiaría — … que hace que eras una pequeña, ¡eras tan linda!…eres el vivo retrato de tu madre, espero que no te olvides de este viejo que te ama demasiado— le sonrió a su hija mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para avanzar

La pelinaranja sonrió complacida tomando entre sus manos el relicario que colgaba de su cuello— Papa, no hables como si no volviéramos a vernos, recuerda que iré a verte en las vacaciones de navidad— suspiro abriendo el relicario y viendo la imagen de su madre en el

—ella estaría tan orgullosa de ti, espero que te conviertas en una gran abogada como ella y desde el cielo la hagas sentir más orgullosa de lo que ya esta— la chica regalo una sonrisa forzada a su padre, a lo que este se la devolvió.

La madre de Petra era una gran persona, una gran esposa y madre. Su fama como abogada no podría ser mejor, saliendo ganadora hasta en los casos más difíciles y complicados, siempre amable y sonriente, confiaba en la justicia ciegamente. Murió muy joven a causa de una rara enfermedad terminal que la ataco de repente, dejando a Petra con tan solo ocho años de edad y a un señor Ral devastado. El como buen padre procuro lo mejor que pudo por su hija desde entonces, consagrándose en cuerpo y alma a ella, ni siquiera pensó en casarse nuevamente, Petra y el recuerdo de su amada esposa, eran todo para él. Su sueño era verla convertida en una gran abogada como su madre, cosa que Petra jamás había cuestionado, a pesar de ella y de sus sueños, que eran otros. El amor a su padre y el deseo de verlo feliz la reconfortaban y la impulsaban a seguir a pesar de no ser eso lo que ella deseaba hacer.

— bueno mi pequeña, llegamos…— dijo quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y bajando del auto— ¡¿no estás emocionada?! ¡Mira qué grande es esta universidad! —

Petra bajo del auto y camino hasta su padre — si papá… ¡es enorme este lugar! —

—es la universidad en la que estudio tu madre… es maravilloso que aprobaras el examen para entrar en este lugar! ¡Estoy tan feliz! — el señor Ral abrazo a su hija con mucho cariño mientras Petra asintió sonriendo, nada era más hermoso que ver a su padre orgulloso y feliz

Bajaron las maletas del auto, se vieron unos segundos y después se abrazaron muy fuerte, con cariño —Mi hermosa pequeña, estudia mucho, esfuérzate, haznos sentir orgullosos a mí y a tu madre, te quiero mucho ¡eres lo más sagrado que tengo! …¡La casa se sentirá tan sola sin ti!— pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en los ojos del señor Ral

Petra lo abrazo mas fuerte —no te pongas así papá, ¡el tiempo pasara más rápido de lo que piensas y nos veremos muy pronto! Prometo esforzarme y ¡ser todo lo que tu esperas! — dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre

El señor Ral limpio sus ojos y dijo — una cosa más querida, ten cuidado con los muchachos, no todos son buenos, no me gustaría que tu y alguien más hicieran… y luego tu quedaras em… —el señor Ral trago con fuerza imaginándolo

—¡sshhhh! — Petra lo callo de inmediato —no te preocupes papá yo sé cuidarme sola—

El señor Ral la miro con dulzura — es mejor que ya me vaya o nunca podre dejarte aquí— Petra asintió y volvieron a abrazarse, luego el señor Ral subió a su auto, Petra lo observo hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, luego suspiro, tomo sus cosas y con el mapa del campus en mano se dirigió a buscar su dormitorio

.

.

.

—305… 307…— Petra caminaba por los pasillos buscando su habitación — ¡ahí está, la 310! — sonrió feliz al encontrar su habitación

Abrió la puerta algo expectante, no sabía cómo serian sus compañeras de cuarto, esperaba que fueran ordenadas y limpias, por alguna extraña razón cuando estaba en un lugar polvoso y desordenado se preocupaba, era como si alguien fuese a regañarla por eso, a pesar de que su padre era muy relajado en ese aspecto, igualmente se preocupaba, un vago recuerdo venia a su mente. Entro a la habitación, encontrándose con una chica de cabellos plateados y de lentes que desempacaba sus cosas —disculpa, ¡Hola! Mucho gusto…eemm… según esto, esta es mi habitación, entonces supongo que somos compañeras de cuarto, soy Petra Ral— la otra chica la miro con seriedad al principio, pero luego suavizo su expresión y respondió a su saludo estrechando su mano— Hola, también es un gusto conocerte soy Riko Brzneska, estudiante de contaduría pública— Petra le sonrió

Un estrepitoso ruido de varias cosas cayendo al suelo se escucho, una castaña salió del baño y sonriendo saludo a una asustada Petra — oh! ¿Así que tu eres la otra? — dijo tendiendo amistosamente su mano

Riko volvió a ponerse seria — Petra ella es Hanji Zoe, mi dolor de cabeza, estudiante de Antropología e Historia, esta obsesionada con una raza de "súper humanos" que se dice, fueron gigantes. No permitas que te hable de eso, jamás podrás callarla— bromeo la peliplata

—¡Oye! No le des una idea equivocada a nuestra nueva compañera— dijo la castaña haciendo puchero

Petra le sonrió —no te preocupes se ve que eres buena persona y ¿sabes? Me gustaría oír un poco de la historia de esos "súper Humanos" — los ojos de la castaña brillaron al oir sus palabras, mientras cruzada de brazos le sacaba la lengua a Riko con aire triunfal

La peliplata suspiro— bueno después no digas que no te advertí— Petra asintió

—¿dónde puedo poner mis cosas? — pregunto a las otras dos chicas

—puedes dormir en esa cama— señalo la parte de arriba de una litera —esos son los cajones y hay espacio en el armario para tu ropa—

—¡gracias! — dijo mientras dejaba su maleta al lado de la cama de abajo, luego escucho a Hanji gritar —¡kkkyyyyaaaaaa! ¡Chicas vengan a ver! — la castaña veía por la ventana

Riko rodo los ojos y fue hacia ella junto con Petra —¿y ahora que sucede? —

—¿que estas ciega? ¡Son los chicos del equipo de futbol! — Hanji daba pequeños saltitos de emoción, mientras Riko la miraba molesta y Petra se asomaba con curiosidad por la ventana

—son Gunter, Erd, Auruo, Mike, Rivaille y ¡Erwin! —

—¡hasta los nombres te sabes! ¡Que coqueta eres! — Riko le dio un zape en la cabeza a Hanji

La castaña comenzó a sobarse detrás de la cabeza —¡eso no es cierto! A mí solo me gusta uno… Erwin, el capitán del equipo… ¡aahhh! Es un sueño, lindo e inteligente… como quisiera que se fijara en mi— la otra chica de lentes, negó con la cabeza, era inútil contradecir a Hanji pensó.

Petra los observo uno por uno, era verdad todos era apuestos y si estaban en el equipo de futbol debían ser buenos estudiantes, ya que para permanecer en el equipo debían tener un buen promedio. Le paso la mirada a cada uno, pero ninguno le llamo la atención, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el más bajo de todos, un chico de piel muy blanca y cabello color azabache, parecía muy fuerte y serio, traía una patineta que sobresalía de su mochila, vestía una camisa a cuadros roja abierta y con una camiseta blanca adentro, jeans y tenis. El corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo, el mundo parecía haberse detenido por unos momentos, un vacio invadió su estomago sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba y su piel palidecía por la impresión.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se aparto de la ventana, las otras dos chicas la miraron extrañadas —¿ocurre algo malo? — intervino Hanji

Riko la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió un poco — ¡Petra despierta! — en ese momento su mente pareció volver de un lejano lugar — ¿eh? Si… si! Estoy bien, solo vi algo que me sobresalto un poco… pero no importa olvídenlo— dijo sonriendo nerviosa mientras las otras dos la veían preocupadas —¿Saben dónde puedo ir a pedir mi horario y las otras cosas que necesito?— pregunto intentado relajar la situación

— ve a la librería del campus, ahí están los voluntarios que dan la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, busca la mesa de los de tu carrera, ahí te darán todo lo que necesitas— contesto Hanji amablemente

Petra asintió — gracias chicas, volveré pronto— salió de la habitación a toda prisa, no quería que le preguntaran nada mas

Hanji se volteo hacia Riko riendo divertida —esa chica es un poco extraña— la peliplata se cruzo de brazos — si, mira quien lo dice— dijo con sarcasmo

.

.

.

Petra siguio las indicaciones de Hanji y caminó hasta la librería del campus, llegando hasta la mesa donde había un gran rotulo que decía: _"Carrera de Derecho: Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos estudiantes"_, estuvo un rato de pie haciendo una fila, esperando su turno, viendo a su alrededor a todas las personas que caminaban junto a ella. Vio a muchos estudiantes en sus mesas recibiendo sus libros, mientras otros se abrazaban con cariño, reencontrándose después de las vacaciones. Se quedo ida por unos momentos, escuchando después la voz de alguien llamándola — ¡siguiente! ¡Siguiente! ¡ey! ¡tu chica, tu sigues! —

Saliendo de su trance, camino rápidamente a hacia la persona que le llamaba — ¡Mil disculpas! Estaba distraída ¡lo siento! — decía muy avergonzada

—No hay problema linda— respondió el chico que atendía en la mesa —este es tu horario— indico, cuando Petra se dispuso a tomarlo el chico la tomo de la mano rosándola suavemente con la suya, Petra tomo el papel y retiro la mano rápidamente — gracias— respondió apenada —por cierto, me llamo Auruo Bossard, si hubiera sabido que eras tan linda hubiera llevado tus cosas a tu habitación personalmente—

Petra se incomodo por el comentario — Le agradezco, ahora ¿puede darme mis libros por favor? — el chico sonrió de lado, y tomo una montaña de libros, poniéndoselos sobre los brazos, luego Petra agradeció con seriedad y procedió a retirarse —gracias— Auruo suspiro —para ti lo que sea preciosa— susurro mientras la veía marcharse.

.

.

.

Los libros eran muy pesados y como los llevaba apilados era difícil ver por dónde iba, mientras se tambaleaba por el medio del campus, pensaba en que sería genial tener algo así como un carrito de compras, para poder llevar todos los libros de una vez, sin tantos problemas, sonrió divertida ante la idea, imaginándose con el carrito de compras mientras todos los demás estudiantes en el campus la veían como un bicho raro. Todo era felicidad hasta que de repente sintió tropezar en algo o mejor dicho en alguien, viendo como si fuera en cámara lenta, como sus libros caían delante de ella, para terminar cayendo sentada súbitamente en el suelo de concreto. Después de salir del shock por la caída y sobándose los golpes, vio como las hojas sueltas que llevaba volaban por todos lados, mientras sus libros abiertos hacia abajo yacían en el suelo. Rápidamente se puso de rodillas y empezó a recoger todas sus cosas, se agacho a tomar una hoja de papel, pero su mano se topo con la de alguien más, Petra al ver quien era de inmediato aparto la mano asustada

—¿que estas ciega o eres estúpida? ¿Por qué no ves por dónde vas? — decía el chico con el que había tropezado, mientras levantaba la hoja de papel del suelo y se la entregaba a ella.

La chica no sabía que decir, cada segundo estaba aun mas asustada, al ver en los ojos del azabache gran enojo — eeste.. yo… emmm.. — él la estaba poniendo nerviosa, la veía directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían un par de navajas que se clavaban es su pecho, en cual estaba su corazón, saltando descontroladamente a punto de salirse de su lugar, sucumbiendo ante la presión de aquella que para ella era una perturbadora presencia

—¿eres retardada o te haces? — dijo exasperado, ella trato de controlarse y negó con la cabeza —¡no señor no lo soy! — respondió fuerte y segura, como si estuviera haciendo un saludo militar, ambos se quedaron extrañados por su reacción, el chico arqueo una ceja —¿señor? No soy militar que yo sepa— la chica bajo el rostro avergonzada. El suspiro resignado y se levanto del suelo, extendió su mano para recoger su patineta de la que había caído por tropezar con Petra, la chica levanto la mirada y observo que el brazo del chico goteaba sangre, en ese momento instintivamente se preocupo mucho por el —¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡Mira tú brazo! — él azabache observo de reojo su brazo, el cual a causa de la caída tenía un gran raspón que iba desde su codo hasta su muñeca, el golpe en su codo parecía algo profundo, el hiso caso omiso de sus golpes y quiso marcharse, pero ella lo detuvo —¡por favor!…— él se dio vuelta de pronto asustándola un poco — ¡p-por favor! ¡No te vayas! Te lastimaste por mi culpa, déjame curarte—

El chasqueo la lengua con molestia — No necesito que me cures— respondió dándose la vuelta. Él practicaba en su patineta desde niño, por supuesto que sabía mucho de caídas y raspones

Petra pensó en dejarlo ir así, pero su conciencia no se lo permitiría, así que dejando sus libros en el suelo, fue hasta él y lo jalo suavemente de la manga de la camisa —déjame hacerlo, te lo suplico—

Al ver la insistencia de la chica, rodo los ojos y asintió —por favor que quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo— le dijo, dejándolo sentado en una banca con sus libros. Mientras ella volvía, se tomo la libertad de hojear sus libros, aun no les había puesto nombre, cerro el libro preguntándose que ¿para que buscaba su nombre esos libros?. Cuando en medio de uno de ellos encontró su horario de clases, lo tomo y de manera casual comenzó a leerlo, miro los lugares en los que estaría a determinadas horas y por inercia suavizo su mirada y su expresión mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa se poso en sus labios, pero cuando la vio venir a lo lejos, borro la sonrisa de su rostro y guardo el horario donde estaba, poniendo nuevamente su cara de indiferencia y molestia.

—¡volví! — dijo con la voz agitada, se notaba que había corrido

—no me digas… pensé que me dejarías aquí con esta pila de libros— respondió con sarcasmo

Ella no le prestó atención y le tomo el brazo —traje agua, jabón, alcohol y unos vendajes de la farmacia—

El azabache la miro con algo de sorpresa —¿fuiste hasta la farmacia? — la farmacia quedaba algo lejos

—pues claro, no creerás que los saque de mi bolso o de un cesto de basura— bromeo — ahora quédate quieto— dijo, mientras lavaba la herida con agua y jabón. El chico no se quejo en ese momento pero cuando sintió el alcohol caer en su piel, retiro el brazo de inmediato — Petra se lo tomo de nuevo y ante la mirada de sorpresa de él siguió curándolo, durante el tiempo en el que hacia todo el proceso de curación en su brazo, no pudo evitar verla, definir en su mente cada una de sus facciones, la forma de su nariz, la textura de su piel, el color de sus ojos y lo que parecía una dulce suvidad en sus delineados labios…

— ¡Listo! ¡Terminé! — afirmo ella, mientras le hacia un nudito a las vendas, sacando con su voz al chico de sus trance

Moviendo su brazo, noto el buen trabajo que la chica había hecho, se levanto de su asiento, quedando frente a ella —te agradezco por todo, ahora me voy— dijo cortésmente

Petra lo llamo —¡espera! No me has dicho cómo te llamas—

ÉL, con una ceja arqueada respondió — me llamo Rivaille— ella sintió una inexplicable emoción al oír su nombre

—¿y tú? — le pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente

Ella extendiendo su mano amable y sonriendo ampliamente dijo —soy Petra Ral, mucho gusto—

En el instante en que escucho su nombre, su corazón dio un brinco súbito y un recuerdo lejano pareció posarse por un segundo en su mente. Ese nombre, ese rostro, esa voz y esa sonrisa, estaba seguro de haberlas visto y oído antes, pero no podía recordar cuándo, era como un dejá vu, no sospechaba la razón, pero un calor en su pecho que nunca antes recordaba haber sentido, le indico que ella era importante, una fuerte melancolía invadió su alma, como si algo que le fue arrancado estuviera volviendo a él después de mucho tiempo, era como si una parte de su alma que estaba perdida, había sido nuevamente encontrada…

Extendiendo su mano y apretando la de ella, sintiendo un calor familiar, dijo — el gusto es mío…—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Y ahí está! Mis chiquillos hermosillos xD dejen sus opiniones a ver que les pareció :3 no necesitan cuenta ewe, pueden dejar Favs o Follows igual son bienvenidos :3 cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo :3 **_

_**Bye! :D**_


	2. Chapeter 2

_**Hola! :D pues aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, varios lo pidieron y lamento haberme tardado tanto, estaba atascada con otros fics y bueno, pues la verdad estaba estresada u,u… Espero les guste y gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews que siempre son muy importantes para mi :3 **_

_**Como me tarde mucho en actualizar les repetiré la ultima parte para que recuerden en que se quedo :p**_

_**Feliz lectura y nos vemos abajo :D (Lo que está en negritas es del cap anterior ¿vale? :D)**_

.

.

**Ella extendiendo su mano amable y sonriendo ampliamente dijo**_** —soy Petra Ral, mucho gusto— **_

**En el instante en que escucho su nombre, su corazón dio un brinco súbito y un recuerdo lejano pareció posarse por un segundo en su mente. Ese nombre, ese rostro, esa voz y esa sonrisa, estaba seguro de haberlas visto y oído antes, pero no podía recordar cuándo, era como un dejá vu, no sospechaba la razón, pero un calor en su pecho que nunca antes recordaba haber sentido, le indico que ella era importante, una fuerte melancolía invadió su alma, como si algo que le fue arrancado estuviera volviendo a él después de mucho tiempo, era como si una parte de su alma que estaba perdida, había sido nuevamente encontrada…**

**Extendiendo su mano y apretando la de ella, sintiendo un calor familiar, dijo **_**— el gusto es mío…**_

Ella se inclinó un poco en señal de disculpa — _te pido perdón nuevamente por mi torpeza y todos los problemas que te he causado…— _había mucha pena en su voz

El pelinegro asintió —_no hay problema, me has salvado de una multa que no hubiera querido pagar—_

Petra lo miro confundida _—¿una multa? —_

—_Sí, iba a una práctica del equipo de futbol, pero se me hizo tarde y no llegaba a tiempo. Si llegas tarde el coach te penaliza y pone una multa, ya sea dinero o ejercicio… pero gracias a este vendaje en mi brazo tengo una buena excusa para llegar tarde o no ir…—_ sonrió de lado al decir lo último, mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

La sorpresa se posó en los ojos de la chica, haciéndola abrirlos un poco más y al percatarse de la mirada fija de Rivaille, desvió la suya tratando de esquivarla

—_gra-gracias por tu paciencia pero ahora, tengo que irme… y perdón otra vez—_ dijo con vos nerviosa mientras tomaba sus libros. Nuevamente falseo un poco al cargarlos todos y haciendo malabares recupero el equilibrio dejándolos bien colocados, o al menos eso pensó.

Al dar el primer paso el que estaba en la cima callo, quedando abierto otra vez sobre el suelo, ella se agacho sosteniendo los demás libros con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano intentaba alcanzar el libro del suelo, pero si se inclinaba demasiado todos se caerían otra vez. Rivaille solo se quedó de pie viendo el predicamento en el que la chica se encontraba, suspiro y se agacho a recoger el libro del suelo y con el otro brazo tomo la pila de libros que Petra cargaba

—_¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? — _pregunto indiferente

—_¡¿eh?! — _Exclamo asustada _—¿m-mi habitación?¡¿para qué?! — _ese chico la ponía muy nerviosa

El frunció el ceño ante su reacción_ —para ayudarte con los libros claro, no seas mal pensada— _

Ella rápidamente negó con las manos_ —pero!…yo… no soy!...yo… —_

—_No importa, solo dime donde es—_

—_Pues, es por ahí — _señalo _—pero, no es necesario que me ayudes, ya te cause muchos problemas_— dijo cabizbaja

—_Ya te dije que no importa, ahora camina— _dijodándole la espalda _— ¿o quieres que te cargue a ti también? — _pregunto con un tono de sarcasmo, girando un poco el cuello viéndola de reojo, a lo que ella respondió negando con la cabeza y con las mejillas sonrojadas solo de imaginarlo

Mientras caminaban por el campus, pudo notar que muchas personas la veían raro. Rivaille iba cargando los libros como si estos solo pesaran un gramo, ella iba detrás de él muriéndose de la pena, era una persona que apenas conocía y a ella le gustaba hacer las cosas por sí misma, podía ser una persona algo débil comparada con otras personas, pero ella sabia arreglárselas sola, sentía mucha vergüenza al pensar que por lastima las demás personas quisiera ayudarle.

—_¿Qué haces ahí atrás?_ _— _Pregunto él mientras caminaban_ — no eres mi mascota ni nada parecido para caminar tras de mí, camina a mi lado como una persona normal—_

—_¡si! — _afirmo al momento, dando unos pasos rápidos puso posicionarse a su par

Se dio cuenta que si antes la gente la miraba extraño, ahora era peor. Al pasar cerca de un grupo de chicas todas estas empezaron a murmurar, otras simplemente la veían con enojo y desagrado. Rivaille parecía ser muy popular entre la gente de la universidad muchas chicas muy hermosas lo saludaban de beso, mientras que los chicos le daban una palmada en la espalda o chocaban sus manos con él. Todos y cada uno de ellos, parecían no notar la presencia de Petra junto a él y otros simplemente la miraban mal mientras saludan a Rivaille y luego se marchaban, ella solo permanecía en silencio y agachaba la cabeza, supuso que porque era nueva y nadie la conocía, actuaban así.

Pasaron después por una vereda de árboles de cerezo, era primavera y los pétalos rosas caían a montones de los árboles, ella sé que quedó fascinada observando las hermosas creaciones de Dios

Rivaille aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de la chica y esta volteo a verlo_ —estudias derecho ¿cierto? — _pregunto él

Ella asintió algo dudosa_ —si…¿Cómo supiste?— _

Rivaille la miro extrañado_ —No pareces muy segura… — _ella no le respondió

Al ver que ella no le contestaba se molestó un poco, no solía ser muy paciente_ —Entonces no comprendo que haces aquí, estudiando algo que no quieres—_

Ella volteo el rostro a un lado evitando su mirada, pero él insistió _— ¿Por qué lo haces? — _esta vez con una voz menos autoritaria y hasta cierto punto suave, como ofreciéndole comprensión, cosa que era rara en él porque solía ser muy duro con los demás, pero con ella simplemente no podía y eso sin que se diera cuenta aun, había aumentado su interés por ella

Petra suspiro_ — es complicado, lo hago por mi padre…mi madre era abogada y estudio aquí, ella murió siendo yo una niña y pues el sueño de él siempre ha sido que yo sea como mi madre— _

_Rivaille la miro serio —¿ y qué te gustaría hacer a ti?_

A ella lo miro contrariada, nunca nadie le había preguntado que era lo que ella quería _—y para que decirlo, si no importa ya…— _dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza

El pelinegro suavizo su expresión _—puede ser cierto pero, ponte a pensar, que si te dieran a elegir algo para hacer el resto de tu vida…¿Qué elegirías? — _

Petra bacilo entre decirlo o no unos segundos, nunca antes lo había hablado de esto por miedo a herir los sentimientos de su padre y ahora este "desconocido" sería la primera persona a la que le revelaría su más profundo anhelo, pero en su corazón y en su subconsciente sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en él _—pues… hasta ahora ha sido un pasatiempo nada mas pero…—_

—_dime…— _

—_Quisiera estudiar arte…— _Rivaille pudo apreciar como los ojos de la chica se iluminaban por un momento y luego volvían a decaer_—pero eso es imposible, mi padre jamás lo permitiría, además él ha vivido solo para mi desde que mamá murió y le debo mucho, no puedo defraudarlo… — _

Rivaille la miro sorprendido, no había conocido a nadie que se expresara de esa forma _— parece que tienes un buen padre pero, es tu vida y tu futuro, si no haces lo que te gusta, serás muy infeliz—_

Ella sonrió con dolor _—¿sabes? Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie antes…y no sé porque te lo cuento, es solo que yo…— _apretó con una de sus manos el dije con la imagen de su madre bajando la mirada con tristeza_ —no importa… perdón si te he incomodado, debe parecerte muy tonto lo que hago — _

—_Pues en realidad, veras yo…— _dijo él antes de ser interrumpido, escuchando una voz aunque lejana, muy clara 

—_¡Rivaille Hola! — El aludido, frunció el ceño con fastidio _

— _Aquí viene — _dijo resignado. Petra lo miro confundida por un momento y luego vio hacia la dirección de donde venía esa voz . Una chica rubia, de cabello corto, delgada y de ojos claros, se acercaba a ellos corriendo, lo primero que noto fue el uniforme de animadora que traía puesto, falda demasiado corta y un top ajustado, de colores verde olivo y café claro eran todo lo que le cubría el cuerpo, la pequeña camiseta traía el nombre de los equipos de la universidad "Jeagers" ósea cazadores.

—_¡Hola! ¿Como estas querido? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! — _saludo la chica con una clara doble intención, acercándose a Rivaille y dándole un beso meloso en la mejilla, Petra solo se quedó de pie, callada observando

—_Hitch…— _resoplo con molestia el chico_ — ¿cómo te va? — _

—_No tan bien como a ti creo, ¿sería posible que estuvieras más sexy que el año pasado? —_ dijo sin pudor, con voz seductora, casi susurrándoselo al oído, mientras el permanecía con su expresión seria. Petra bajo el rostro avergonzada y sin saber porque, muy molesta por la actitud de la chica

Rivaille le puso una mano en el hombro apartándola un poco de su persona, estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro y la verdad era, que esa chica nunca le había caído bien _—ella es Petra Ral, es nueva en la universidad_— dijo presentándola

La rubia levanto una ceja dirigiéndose imponente hacia Petra, a lo que esta amablemente le extendió la mano_ —mucho gusto— _dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo cálidamente.

La chica de cabellos rubios la miro de pies a cabeza, ignorando el saludo de Petra. Pero al ver que Rivaille se disgustaba por la situación, Hitch reacciono_ —mmm, igualmente— _dijo con indiferencia_ — espero que adaptes pronto y sepas "cuál es tu lugar" aquí — _sonrió de manera hipócrita y estrecho su mano al fin. Rivaille no le dio importancia a esas palabras, "cosas de mujeres" supuso, pero la mirada y el tono de voz de Hitch eran claramente una amenaza y Petra se sintió un poco intimidada

—_Bueno, nos vamos— _indico el pelinegro, cortando la tensión en el ambiente

—_¿Adónde van? Si se puede saber — _pregunto Hitch con mucho interés

Rivaille que ya había dado unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo a responder_ —voy a acompañar a Petra a su dormitorio, la estoy ayudando con sus libros—_

La rubia sintió mucha ira por dentro, pero lo supo disimular_ —puedo acompañarlos si quieres—_

Petra intervino negando con ambas manos_—N-no es necesario Hitch-San …— _su voz era tenue y temerosa_ — pero muchas gracias— _añadió amablemente

—_Si Hitch —_apoyo Rivaille_ — tu sequito de…— _"arpías" pensó el chico_ —…de admiradoras te espera— _dijo haciendo un gesto, señalando a lo lejos un grupo de chicas con el mismo uniforme que la rubia, Hitch era la capitana de las porristas.

Esta suspiro molesta, cerrando sus puños con cólera _—de acuerdo, solo déjame despedirme de la linda chica nueva — _pidió con falsa amabilidad 

Hitch se acercó a Petra ofreciéndole su mano y susurrando _— aléjate de Rivaille, si sabes lo que te conviene, pequeña mustia_— Petra se sorprendió por las palabras de la otra, abrió sus ojos asustada saber que decir, mientras la otra la veía con odio y desprecio, Petra no pudo soportarlo y bajo su mirada al suelo

Como petra no volvía, Rivaille se acercó a ellas_ —¿sucede algo? —_

Hitch intervino de inmediato_ — no es nada ¿verdad "querida"? _— afirmo, apretando fuertemente la mano de Petra, evitando así que esta dijera la verdad, la pelinaranja solo asintió nerviosa, fingiendo una sonrisa

Rivaille, levanto una ceja, las mujeres siempre habían sido un misterio para él_ —ya camina Petra, tengo otras cosas que hacer_— dijo aceptando la explicación dada y restándole importancia

Petra aun intimidada, dio un saltito_ —¡si! — _respondió, mientras se soltaba del fuerte agarre de Hitch y se marchaba junto a Rivaille, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de la rubia siguiéndola en cada uno de sus movimientos cual si fuera un ave de caza.

_._

_._

—_Esa chica es una tonta— _dijo de repente Rivaille, con mucho fastidio en su voz

Petra preocupada y algo entristecida respondió_ —No debes hablar así de tu novia— _

El pelinegro se paró en seco ahí mismo_ —¿mí qué? ¿Mi novia dices? Pff! Vaya tontería la que has dicho— _se burlo

Petra se quedó sorprendida_ — ¿qué quieres decir? — _Rivaille la miro serio y segundos después ella recapacito y se sintió apenada_ — ¡Perdón! No debí opinar… _— susurró cabizbaja

Rivaille suspiro aburrido_ —Ella no es mi novia y nunca lo será, ¿acaso no la viste? Es muy coqueta, la mayoría de los chicos del equipo han salido con ella, supongo que solo que soy el siguiente en su lista de futuros exnovios, es todo — sonrió de lado, pensando en todo lo que habían contado acerca de ella y en todas las cosas no muy agradables que pensaba de la chica y por respeto a la dulce dama que lo acompañaba no se atrevía a decirlas, además que no acostumbraba a hablar mal de las mujeres, aunque lo ameritara en algunos casos. _

—_No tengo novia por ahora, si era eso lo que querías saber— _le dirigió a ella una media sonrisa burlona, para después seguir caminando dejando a Petra atrás, de pie, con la mirada baja y completamente sonrojada

—_¿Vienes? — _la llamo deteniéndose de nuevo

—_¡Si! — _respondió alcanzándolo_ —y… no era por eso que lo dije, no era mi intensión meterme en algo tan personal, simplemente se me escapo— _afirmo algo indignada y muy avergonzada

Rivaille solo sonrió. La gracia y la gentileza de esa chica le resultaban tan refrescantes y atrayentes, que empezaba a cuestionarse por que le gustaba tanto estar con ella, oír su tímida y femenina voz, ver sus mejillas que se sonrojaban furiosamente cada vez que escuchaba cosas que quizás le resultaban atrevidas y como esos brillantes y dulces ojos claros le mostraban un alma tan bondadosa y tierna.

—_Y tú … —_En cuanto lo escucho hablar Petra volvió sus brillantes ojos hacia él , haciéndolo dudar , Rivaille aparto la mirada de la de ella y aclaro su voz, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago_ — ¿tienes novio? — _pregunto fingiendo poco interés, rogando interiormente por una respuesta negativa.

La verdad cuando una mujer le gustaba solía ser más directo, pero con ella no podía serlo, se negaba a creerlo pero, tal vez no la trataba como a las otras, por temor a que se ofendiera y no volviera a verla más

Ella bajo el rostro, apenada al oír la pregunta_ — No — _respondió con voz tenue, pero audible a los atentos oídos que le prestaba Rivaille, este sintió algo de alivio con esa tímida respuesta y sonrió complacido para sus adentros.

— _¿y tú que estudias?_ _— _pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

—_Ingeniería Mecánica — _respondió sin ganas

Ella lo noto y pudo evitar preguntar _ — ¿tú la elegiste? …discúlpame pero no te escuchas muy convencido — _en su voz había preocupación

Rivaille la miro con molestia e incomodidad. Ahora los papeles se habían volteado y era a él a quien la pregunta lo tomaba por sorpresa _ — Eso no es de tu incumbencia…_— respondió secamente, a lo que ella bajo la mirada arrepentida por haber preguntado

Él la vio de reojo, recapacitando suspiró, trayendo de nuevo a su cuerpo paciencia_ — pero como hace rato me metí en lo que no me importa, supongo que responder es lo justo ¿no? — _dijo con tono más suave y apacible, la chica volvió sus ojos hacia él, ya menos retraída

Rivaille exhalo resignado_ — veras… si me gusta la carrera, lo que sucede es que hay una clase que está dándome problemas, el año pasado la reprobé, pero como soy un jugador solicitado, no me quitaron la beca y me dieron una última oportunidad de aprobarla con buenas calificaciones, así que si no la apruebo me largo ¿entiendes ahora? — _ella asintió entristecida

—_y… puedo saber ¿qué clase es?_

—_Química Analítica — _Bufo molesto

— _¿Enserio? — _dijo algo sorprendida. Pero en ese momento una idea le vino a la mente

— _sí… ¿que no estás escuchando? —_

—_Que dirías si yo…— _dudo si decirlo, pero pensó en que era una propuesta que bebía hacerle

—_Si tu ¿qué? — _pregunto con una ceja levantada, esperando que la chica hablara pero…

— _¡Señor Rivaille! — _El pelinegro al oír esa voz detrás de él, frunció el ceño y se volteo molesto_ — ¡Que sorpresa verlo a usted cargando libros! — _se mofo un señor de cabello y barba casi blancos

—_Maestro Zacklay, no son míos son de la señorita — _respondió refiriéndose a Petra, desafiándole con la mirada, a lo que el hombre mayor lo veía con una expresión tan serena y altiva, que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas de inmediato

—_¡Ya veo! ¡Eso lo explica todo! Como se me pudo ocurrir que usted cargaría un libro ja! …— _un chiste con sarcasmo, eso lo termino de enfadar

— _Mucho gusto preciosa damita— _saludo a Petra amablemente. Esta le respondió con una sonrisa educada y asintiendo con la cabeza

Nuevamente se dirigió al chico_ —espero que este semestre si apruebe mi clase señor Rivaille o estará en serios problemas — _advirtió acomodándose los lentes, que por unsegundo parecieron tener un brillo macabro, intimidando un poco Petra. Rivaille no respondió, solo se limitó a verlo de manera seria y amenazante

—_Fue un placer señorita— _hablo, haciendo una sutil reverencia ante ella, Petra asintió avergonzada. Zacklay continuó hablándole a la chica pero clavando su mirada acusadora en Rivaille _ — supongo que es nueva, así que le aconsejo que elija con cuidado sus amistades, que tengan bonito día — _sonrió sínicamente y se marchó

Rivaille apretó los dientes con cólera y pateando una lata que había en el suelo dijo_ —Maldito viejo Hijo de… —_

— _¡Rivaille! — _Intervino Petra llamando su atención_ —¿él es tu profesor de Química Analítica verdad? — _El pelinegro asintió aun furioso

—_Sabes… mi padre es maestro de química en la secundaria, él me enseño mucho, así que yo podría repasar y estudiar un poco, la química no se me dificulta y bueno… si tu quisieras yo podría…— _bajo el rostro apenada

Rivaille se quedó un momento pensando, mientras la veía fijamente con seriedad, Petra sintió desfallecer ante esos penetrantes ojos grises, sus rodillas flaqueaban y su corazón subía a su garganta quitándole el aliento, mientras su estómago era víctima de incesantes cosquilleos que no la dejaban pensar _—¿qu-que … te… pa-parece? — _

—_Lo pensare— _respondió dándose la vuelta. Ella suspiro aliviada, al menos ya no la estaba viendo así.

Caminaron 5 minutos más y por fin frente a ellos estaba el gran edificio donde estaban las habitaciones de las mujeres. Un edificio antiguo de arquitectura italianizante, incluso en los pilares del edificio yacían pequeñas esculturas, réplicas de otras más famosas como la Venus de Milo y en los dinteles de las puertas había figuras talladas en hormigón. Un edificio que al menos podría tener la antigüedad de unos doscientos años, quizás más, pero que seguía tan fuerte e imponente como el día en que inauguro. Ambos se quedaron de pie frente al edificio

—_Gracias por ayuda, pero creo que desde aquí puedo sola— _dijo tratando de tomar los libros

Rivaille hizo un gesto evasivo dirigiendo los libros hacia un lado, negándose a que los tomara_— Aun no, los dejare en tu habitación _

Otra vez comenzó a ponerse nerviosa_ —no es necesario, Gra-gracias _

—_Insisto…—_respondió imponente el chico. Frente a él Petra se sentía tan débil, que no podía negarle lo que le pidiera

Petra suspiro resignada_ —está bien es por aquí — _indico empezando a subir las escaleras llegando a la entrada. Subieron las amplias gradas del vestíbulo, ante los asombrados y expectantes ojos de todas las chicas presentes, murmurando entre ellassin disimulo_. "otra vez lo mismo…¿Qué les pasa a estas personas?" _pensó Petra, estaba harta de que la vieran como si tuviera alguna enfermedad mortal y contagiosa

—_Llegamos, es esta la 310— _dijo Petra quedando de pie frente a la puerta, toco un par de veces la puerta y Hanji abrió, dando un grito de asombro cuando vio al chico

—_¿Petra? ¿Pero que hace él aquí? — _pregunto la castaña acercando su rostro a Rivaille, quien la miro con sorpresa y luego con malestar, esos grandes y vivaces ojos castaños lo hacían sentirse raro, ¿Cómo podía molestarle tanto alguien que apenas venía conociendo?

—_Sí, también es gusto conocerte_— dijo con sarcasmo. Por alguna razón, jamás en su vida había visto a esta chica, pero como por arte de magia lo desesperaba, solo el verla y oírla hablar lo estaba tornando cada vez más enojado

—_Igualmente pequeñín — _dijo sonriendo ampliamente y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza cual si fuera un niño, este se apartó molesto

—_¡Pero que rayos te pasa! ¡eres una maldita loca!— _

—_jajaja perdona no sé porque lo hice— _dijolevantando los hombros _— enserio, fue como algo instintivo—_continuó tratando de contener un ataque de risa

La castaña fingió seriedad unos segundos, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Rivaille _—además mírate, nunca te había visto de cerca pero… ¿seguro que no escapaste de la exhibición de pigmeos del museo de historia? JAJAJA!—_

Rivaille vio a Petra furioso_ —dile que se calle o me olvidare de que es una mujer— _

—_¡Ya! ¡Ya! Cálmate— _decía riendo algo descontrolada aún, con ambas manos alrededor de su abdomen, que subía y bajaba rápidamente por su respiración irregular debido a su escandalosa risa_ — fue solo una broma, ni los pigmeos son tan enanos — _

Rivaille se acercó a ella de forma intimidante_ —Ahora sí, tú te lo buscaste— _

Antes de que si quiera le tocara Petra le llamo la atención_ —¡Rivaille! _— su voz era suave y dulce pero cuando se lo proponía podía darle mucha fuerza, El pelinegro se detuvo en ese instante

Luego Petra se dirigió a la de lentes_ —Hanji, te pido que ya dejes eso, no es cortes decir ese tipo de cosas, aún más a gente que acabas de conocer— _Rivaille y Hanji vieron a Petra sorprendidos, no pensaron que la Pequeña y dulce Petra, también podría tener mucho carácter

—_okay — _respondió Hanji limpiándose de ambos ojos pequeñas lagrimas que se habían formado en ellos producto de sus carcajadas_ —cuídate pequeñín — _se despidió y cerro rápidamente la puerta su risa podía oírse desde dentro de la habitación

—_Maldita…— _susurro Rivaille, con ánimos de ir a la habitación a buscarla y desquitarse

Petra se dirigió seria hacia Rivaille _—Ahora dame los libros— _

—_Aquí tienes— _ella los tomó en sus brazos

Rivaille la observo detenidamente y no pudo evitar preguntar_ — ¿estás molesta? — _Petra suspiro y negó con la cabeza, dándole después una sonrisa. Rivaille se sintió aliviado. Lo que menos quería era que ella se molestara con él.Pero algo que si le hacía explotar, era que se burlaran de su estatura, que no le hacía falta más que para callarle la boca a gente como Hanji, porque para lo demás, su 1.60 le bastaba

—_muchas gracias por esto, no tengo como pagarte— _afirmo Petra

—_Quizás si_…— insinuó Rivaille

—_¿A qué se refiere?— _preguntó confundida

—_Aceptare tu propuesta, lo de las clases—_

Petra se sintió emociona, podría verlo de nuevo_ —¡¿enserio?! —_

—_Si— _afirmó dirigiéndole una mirada suave

— _¿Cuando empezamos? ¿Te parece la otra semana? — _

— _¿tan pronto? _— pregunto con desagrado

Petra le sonrió entusiasta_ —Sí, no hay que dejarlo a última hora— _

—_Está bien, nos vemos el martes a las 3:00 pm en la cafetería que está cerca de la biblioteca ¿te parece? — _propuso Rivaille

—_¡si! — _Petra acepto muy contenta

—_Es una cita entonces… — _dijo él sin reparar en el significado de sus palabras

—_¿U-una cita? — _las mejillas de Petra volvieron a pintarse en intenso rojo carmín

Rivaille ya tarde se dio cuenta de su error _ — Bueno… si, ya sabes una cita de estudio y eso_— dijo, con cierta alteración en su normalmente serena voz, apartándole la mirada a Petra tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

—_oh! Entiendo — _dijo aliviada_ — bueno, ahí te veo— _afirmó regalándole otra radiante sonrisa a Rivaille, quien yacía pasmado delante de ella

—_Hasta el martes— _dijo él con voz suave, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, tenía la intensión de darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella lo evadió nerviosa

—_Ha-hasta el martes y muchas gracias— respondió, soportando la presión en sus rodillas, que por la cercanía de Rivaille parecían no responderle y querer doblarse, sumado a eso sus manos frías y temblorosas hacían vibrar sutilmente los libros, que abrazaba fuerte mente hacia su pecho, debido a los mismos nervios_

Rivaille, se le separo y le dirigió una media sonrisa alejándose. Petra lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo, recuperando así su cordura y el control de su cuerpo, luego entro a la habitación sin saber el interrogatorio que Hanji y Riko le tenían preparado.

_._

_._

Rivaille decidió ir a la práctica, con el vendaje en su brazo se excusaría_ —Llegas tarde Rivaille, la práctica término hace horas— _le regaño algo molesto el entrenador, mientras cargaba unos balones en una caja, iría a guardarlos a la bodega de equipos

—_Coach Pixis, disculpe señor tuve un problema— _excusó, haciendo referencia a su vendaje

El hombre más adulto asintió_ —bien, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir, Erwin está en el gimnasio, ve y entrenen juntos, hoy era iniciación solamente, mañana empieza el trabajo duro ¿de acuerdo? —_

—_si señor — _respondió Rivaille fuerte y claro

_._

_._

—_La práctica era hace dos horas Rivaille_— dijo un rubio al ver entrar al pelinegro al gimnasio

—_Lo sé, es solo que tuve un contratiempo y muy hermoso por cierto— _bromeo, dejando en el suelo su mochila y quitándose la ropa, quedándose solamente con tenis y unos pantaloncillos cortos que saco de su mochila, los cuales le llegaban hasta la rodilla

—_Conociste otra chica supongo— _Erwin sonrió de lado mientras alternando ambos brazos levantaba una pesa cuyos sólidos discos de metal pesaban entre veinte a veinte y cinco libras, sin embargo él los levantaba como si fuese un manojo de plumas

Rivaille tomo asiento a su lado y viendo hacia el suelo concentrado en un solo punto, como si estuviera meditando, respondió_—ella no es solo una chica Erwin, no sé ni que es, solo sé que algo adentro de mi me dice que tengo que verla, estar cerca de ella, cuando estoy con ella siento un cargo de conciencia como si le hubiese hecho algo ¿pero qué?, es absurdo si apenas la conozco y cuando me siento así quiero aferrarme más a ella, es como si no quisiera perderla... no lo sé, ella no es solo una chica, no sé que signifique eso, pero estoy seguro que es más, que cualquier otra que haya conocido —_

—_ya veo, pues si… al fin enloqueciste— _afirmo Erwin riendo, pero al ver la mirada seria de Rivaille se calmó _— Hermano, solo escucha lo que dices, no pareces tú, ¿Rivaille enamorado? ¡Qué locura! Si tu eres el mujeriego número uno del campus— _Rivaille le lanzo una toalla al rostro a su compañero para callarlo, esta le quedo colgada en la cabeza al rubio, ambos rieron_ — bueno, lo eres después de mi_— Reiteró_ —Olvídate un rato de tu bella damisela, que por cierto quiero conocer y bueno si tiene una amiga linda me la presentas también — _dijo haciendo un giño

—_Tiene una pero no creo que te agrade... — _afirmó molesto, recordando a Hanji

—_Eso lo decidiré yo. Ahora entrena, que si no lo haces mañana en la práctica el viejo Pixis te va destrozar_— Erwin le sonrió volviendo a concentrarse en su ejercicio

Rivaille le dirigió una mirada y un gesto afirmativo a su mejor amigo y levanto unas pasas de 20 libras con un brazo, observando cómo su bíceps comenzaba ejercitarse.

Desde que la dejo el dormitorio, no había segundo en que no pensara en ella, segundo en el que desearía estar con ella. ¿Acaso estaba tan entusiasmado? Esperar una semana para verle le iba resultar imposible, afortunadamente había visto su horario de clases, sabia donde encontrarla y pues… "las coincidencias se dan " pensó, "solo que esta vez sería una casualidad bien planeada", sonrió de lado ante la idea.

Quien diría que ese día, a esa hora, justo él y justamente ella, estarían en el mismo lugar, para encontrarse de nuevo miles años después. ¿Suerte? ¿Destino? Quien sabe… lo cierto es, que a pesar de ser Diferente lugar, diferente Era, diferente situación, era el mismo amor… y ese "desafortunado" tropezón entre ambos, solo era el comienzo de la nueva historia que escribirían juntos.

_._

_._

_._

_**Espero les haya gustado ^^ me gusto escribir este capítulo, no se me estoy encariñando con esta historia :3 más que las otras que tengo en proceso incluso xD **_

_**Hitch, es la chica de la policía Militar que aparece en el mismo equipo de Annie, junto con Marlo ¿la recuerdan? Rubia y algo loquilla xD pelo corto y ondulado ¿ahora si? Bien :D (utilizo a Hitch para la chica mala, por que no queda tan mal con Rivaille, como Nanaba por ejemplo, tengo otro papel para ella y como este fic es de reencarnación pues todos tienen la misma edad xD)**_

_**Zacklay, el que fue el juez en el juicio de Eren y es el militar de más alto rango, un señor con barba y lentes, espero que se acuerden :p **_

_**La Venus de Milo, es la estatua de una mujer que no tiene brazos ¿recuerdan? Es muy famosa XD **_

_**Estilo italianizante, es un estilo de arquitectura antiguo (buscar en wikipedía) LOL**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews y nos vemos en el próximo! :D **_


End file.
